


Handful

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Worship, M/M, conner goes feral for the Tum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Conner can't keep his hands to himself.





	Handful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).

> A commission for SinBirdy!!! Enjoy and remember to leave kudos and comment if you liked it!

Hank had gone soft - this was a fact Conner had affirmed himself over the months. It was a gradual labor, one that warmed in his inner workings with a strange heat that slept in Conner’s joints. 

He knew it to be impossible, but he swore his fingers had begun to itch; anticipation is what he called, an eagerness that had him counting down until they’d be alone and Conner could finally appreciate that new softness. Hours until Hank clocked out, minutes until they’d be home, and then moments.

Conner waited until the door closed behind them before he’d acted. His fingers, twitching, grazed Hank’s knuckles, easing his overcoat off. “Allow me, Hank.” Conner kept his tone level, but he felt his thirium spike at Hank’s knowing grumble.

“Geez, least let me get my shirt off.” 

Conner’s breath rolled over Hank’s plump shoulder, curling his chin over and pressing a sudden kiss up Hank’s neck - he fit himself behind Hank, hands cupping the ample flesh of his belly, the buttons lining his shirt were stretched taut, the spill of his gut testing them. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Conner muttered over Hank’s neck, sensing the rise of gooseflesh, smiling over the stubbled skin. “You look so  _ big _ in these shirts,” Conner bit his lip and squeezed Hank’s stomach, fingers sinking and kneading the flesh tender, Hank squirming against him. 

“ _ Fffuck, _ Con, that’s-” Hank gasped, cheeks flushing, gut feeling more like jelly in Conner’s hands. The android’s fingers slipped past his waist, pulling his shirt loose and letting his gut spill over his belt. Hank had gone red, Conner felt close to overheating. 

“That’s what you’ve been dyin’ for, huh?” 

It had felt like it. Conner nodded against Hank’s neck, a breathless chuckle in the man’s chest. “Thought so, well then,” Hank’s hands went below, Conner heard a jostle of metal and felt Hank breathe easier, Conner’s hands sunk into freed skin. 

Conner’s face felt scorched, raking his fingers over the sore stripes from where Hank’s belt had cut into his gut. Hank’s chuckle snapped Conner out of his daze. “How’s  _ that _ for ya?” 

  
Conner moaned into Hank’s shoulder, eyes falling shut and drinking in the heat of Hank’s gut, pliable and warm. Soft, vast and still growing. “I’d say you’re  _ perfect. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and remember to leave kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
